


oisuga fic collection

by orphan_account



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-03-04
Updated: 2015-05-14
Packaged: 2018-03-16 07:13:22
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 4
Words: 2,185
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3479099
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>these are short fic/drabbles that i've posted to my tumblr. each chapter is its own story.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> pre-relationship where Oikawa is a Very Good Friend who needs to make sure that he doesn’t have to share Suga with others.

“Suga-chan, you’re going to get a sore neck,” Tooru tuts to himself as he quietly approaches the sleeping figure slumped over the library table. He smiles a little at the sight of Suga’s peaceful face and wonders if his friend is truly incapable of not looking  _pretty_ at all times.

He leans down a little closer and take the opportunity to gently brush the silver hair falling over Suga’s sleeping face with the tips of his fingers, and sighs fondly, “Honestly, you make me come all the way over here and you’re sleeping like a baby.” Never mind that Suga has in no way  _made_ Tooru trek over to the campus library and that there were no formal plans for them to meet this afternoon. 

They don’t need things like that. Suga and he have an  _understanding,_ which is that Suga comes to watch Tooru (and he supposes, the rest of the team) practice in the afternoons, once his classes are over. Once Tooru is finished and showered and looking nice and refreshed, they go out for tea and possibly dinner.  Sometimes a drink. Or two.

And Suga has been very rude and broken these not-plans. He is lucky that Tooru is such a good friend and has gone out of his way to find him and remind him of these not-plans.

He supposes he should wake Suga up, it’s only a few minutes away from the library’s closing hours and he’s hungry. It’s a shame because he doesn’t often get a chance to see Suga’s sleeping face, but then again he was being given a golden opportunity to tease his friend for being caught napping, and-

“Ah, Oikawa-san!”

Another student’s whispered shout startles him; he turns and thinks that he vaguely recognises him; had Suga introduced them at some point? Well, he thinks, it’s not his fault if he doesn’t remember. Suga seems to have an  _awful_  lot of friends.

Tooru smiles politely at the other, which seems to prompt him to say, “Are you here to pick Sugawara-san up? He didn’t mention you, I was going to wake him and give him a lift home…”

“That’s very kind of you,” Tooru keeps on smiling at this no-name student who for some reason looks disappointed that he may not be getting a chance to take Suga home. Probably, Tooru thinks, he has a sad little crush. Understandable, but that’s not a reason to ruin Tooru’s evening plans. He continues, “….but there seems to be a little misunderstanding. We have dinner plans; did Suga-chan not say anything?”

“…..No…”

“How silly of him. Probably too much study, I’ll have to lecture him later on,” he says lightly, “I’ll take him from here. I’ll let him know you said good-bye.”

“Oh.  Well…okay, then. Tell him I’ll see him in class?”

“Of course.” Tooru smiles and waves as the other male leaves, and he thinks that Suga does not appreciate his friendship nearly enough; saving him from boring people like that.

“You could be a little nicer to my friends, you know.”

Turning around, Tooru grins happily at the sight of Suga sitting up and rubbing tiredly at his eyes. As Suga yawns and stretches, and Tooru takes the opportunity to appreciate the way his shirt rides up to briefly expose a sliver of pale skin, he says, “Suga-chan, you were awake?”

“Barely. What time is it?”

“A minute to close. Are you ready to go?”

“You mean to our ‘dinner plans’?” Suga’s more awake now and he shoots a teasing look in Tooru’s direction as he stands to gather his text books.

Tooru doesn’t mind the teasing; he’s gotten what he wanted after all. “Of course Suga-chan! I’ll even be very nice and shout you tonight.”

Swinging his satchel over his shoulder, Suga rolls his eyes and retorts, “It’s the least you do. Poor Matsuo-san, I was going to ask him if he wanted to come along to dinner. He’s just broken up with his girlfriend, you know.”

“I’m sure he has other friends he can cry to,” Tooru says dismissively, and thinks he has done Suga a great favour which the other should appreciate more, who wants some boring guy crying over dinner and ruining their time together?

“I suppose. Well, I’ll just check on him later. Now, shall we go?” Suga smiles at him and Tooru thinks that he is pleased  that he will not have to share his dear friend with anyone else tonight.


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> koushi must make amends.

“You’re upset with me,” Koushi guesses, and he hides a smile as Tooru’s scowl deepens and he does not look up at the other’s arrival. Instead he pretends to be absorbed in the obnoxiously loud man on the shopping channel selling cheap looking kitchen knives.

He tries again: “Tooru.”

Again, no response other than a pout forming on Tooru’s lips.

“…..I’m very sorry, Tooru.”

Nothing.

“I shouldn’t have said it, I didn’t mean it.”

Still Tooru does not react to Koushi’s heartfelt apology. He does not move from his little sulky ball, all curled up on the far end of their couch.

Koushi sighs. Clearly his offence has been too great for Tooru to forgive with only an apology. He should have known.

It’s time to go on the offensive.

Tooru is still ignoring him when Koushi stands in front of him, blocking his view of the TV. What he isn’t able to ignore is Koushi leaning down and wrapping his thin arms around Tooru’s broad shoulders. He makes a little offended noise as Koushi buries his face in Tooru’s neck, murmuring again about how very, very sorry he is, and won’t Tooru forgive him?

Koushi is again required to hold back a laugh as Tooru squirms and bites back a, “no”, wriggling to get out of his boyfriend’s tight hold.

He isn’t successful, and Koushi grins as he climbs into Tooru’s lap, his boyfriend’s hands automatically going to Koushi’s hips to steady him. ”…..Please forgive me?”

"Never," Tooru whines.

Koushi leans more weight onto the taller man, forcing him to lie back against the couch and take Koushi with him. He murmurs pleas for his apology to be accepted into the sensitive skin on Tooru’s neck and smiles as he feels the other shudder.

"….Please?"

Finally, Tooru groans and flops his head back. He wraps an arm around Koushi to bring him closer, and mutters into silver hair, “You play dirty, Koushi.”

"Yup."

Tooru sighs deeply. “Fine. But you have to take it back.”

"Didn’t I already?"

"No! You didn’t!"

"Hmm, alright then," and Koushi shifts up Tooru’s body to press his lips against that lovely pouting mouth.

"….Ushijima-san has the second best ass I’ve ever seen. After yours."


	3. Chapter 3

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Koushi's hair is like spun starlight, Tooru thinks, as he runs his fingers through the silky strands.

Koushi's hair is like spun starlight, Tooru thinks, as he runs his fingers through the silky strands.

His boyfriend shifts so that he's resting between Tooru's legs and leaning to rest back against him. The brunette smiles and wraps an arm around the other's waist, moving to press a kiss on the crown of those silver tresses.

He laughs as Koushi lightly elbows him, telling him to pay attention to the movie that he's been begging the silver-haired man to watch with him for weeks now.

*****

Tooru can't help but be worried as he pads his way into their study. Koushi has a tendency to lock himself away for hours at a time during exam times without stopping to take breaks. Last winter he had exhausted himself to the point of illness.

Therefore Tooru has taken upon himself to be Koushi's caretaker and ensure that his boyfriend was getting enough rest and food, a role that he's more than happy to take on.

He knocks on the door to announce his entrance and lets himself in. He isn't surprised by his boyfriend's appearance - hunched over his small laptop at that awful angle that Tooru is sure will result in a sore neck.

Koushi doesn't look up when Tooru moves to hover over him, too absorbed in scrolling and highlighting text. Tooru frowns - he's never liked it when he doesn't have Koushi's full attention - and taps him on his shoulder.

"Hmm?" Koushi murmurs and glances up, peering at Tooru over the top of his glasses, his fringe pushed back with a small black headband. He looks so endearingly ridiculous and adorable, with little tufts of hair sticking up and framing his cute face, that Tooru's irritation immediately evaporates.

The urge to lecture Koushi on not looking after himself is gone; Tooru instead tugs on Koushi's wrist and pulls him off the chair and out of the room, ignoring his protests.

"Dinner, bath, bed, Koushi. I won't let Sawamura-kun yell at me again if you make yourself ill."

*****

"I can do this myself, you know," Koushi laughs as Tooru works shampoo into his wet hair.

"So ungrateful, Koushi. Anyone else would be thrilled to have such a doting boyfriend," Tooru huffs in mock indignation. He makes a point of making sure to massage every part of Koushi's scalp, and smiles in vindication when Koushi lets out a soft moan. "See? This wouldn't be so nice doing it yourself, would it? Now, shut your eyes while I rinse."

The smaller man obediently tips his head forward to allow Tooru to run hot water through his hair, working to make sure that all the shampoo rinses out. Tooru makes the moment to admire the softness of the wet locks, and how it curls against the nape of Koushi's neck.

Once it's done, Koushi turns to face him and smiles as he leans up to kiss Tooru under the running water.

"I think you might get more out of it than I do," he murmurs against Tooru's lips, and Tooru is too busy returning the kiss to argue against this point.

*****

Tooru sighs in deep satisfaction as he wraps an arm around Koushi's waist, bringing him closer against his chest as they settle in for the night. Loose strands tickle the underside of his chin, and he takes a moment to press a kiss against the back of Koushi's head.

*****

"I'm thinking of cutting my hair short," Koushi says thoughtfully, tugging on his fringe. "It's getting a little too hot in summer, and it keeps clinging to the back of my neck and getting sweaty."

Tooru tries to hide his panic. "How short are we talking?"

Koushi tilts his head to the side thoughtfully as he seems to consider the question. "Hmm....how do you think I'd look with a buzzcut like Tanaka?"

And then he snickers as Tooru shrieks in protest, begging Koushi not to do it, that he'll go out and buy Koushi hairbands so that he can put his hair into cute little ponytails for the summer.

Tooru pouts once he realises that Koushi is teasing, and he retaliates by tugging on the other's hair. "Don't cut it."

Koushi grins as he leans up on his toes to press a kiss against the taller man's jawline. "No cutting, I promise."


	4. Chapter 4

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> tooru likes to nap, you will never take this from me.

“Tooru?” he hears whispered somewhere above him, and he doesn’t stir or open his eyes as gentle fingers card through his hair.

A soft laugh and quiet footsteps padding away, and it’s only a few seconds before they return. He hides a smile as his body is covered by a light blanket, and keeps his breathing slow and even as he feels lips pressed against his temple.

Tooru has no intention of leaving their very comfortable couch anytime soon. And so before the other can sneak away, he opens his eyes and with his lightning-fast reflexes, grabs a delicate wrist and yanks Koushi down to lie with him.

He smiles triumphantly as Koushi laughs and tries to squirm out of his grasp, but it’s to no avail; Tooru has no qualms about using his greater height and strength to his advantage. He happily wraps his arms around the smaller man’s body, trapping him there with him.

“Are you going to let me go?,” Koushi asks, voice slightly muffled from being pressed into Tooru’s chest.

Tooru pulls him even closer as he murmurs a happy “Nope” and throws a leg over him to make sure that Koushi is not able to escape. He’s also careful to pin Koushi’s arms. His boyfriend may be smaller, but Tooru’s been the recipient of enough jabs to the stomach to not assume that he always has the advantage.

He’s delighted when Koushi apparently gives up any efforts of escape. Tooru feels the other relax against and looses his own tight hold so that Koushi can more comfortably rest against him.

“We have to get ready to meeting Daichi and Yui-chan…don’t pull faces.” Koushi scolds, and Tooru wonders how his boyfriend always knows. “We can’t lie around too long.”

He moves to press a single kiss against Koushi’s neck and smiles as the other shivers against him, “But we don’t have to go right now, do we?”

Koushi sighs but it’s not put-upon, more a quiet exhale of fondness, and Tooru feels triumphant as Koushi shifts up to murmur against his lips, “No. Not right now.”


End file.
